


what's left of me

by SafelyCapricious



Series: things you find in a graveyard [3]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Relationship, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: Seth is used to having someone to look after.(A little introspection immediately following the end of the first season, before any events of the second)





	what's left of me

**Author's Note:**

> Title generated by the [Hozier random fanfic title generator](http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=22501) because titles are just the fucking_worst_
> 
> This is part of my attempt at fictober. Day three! Still haven't failed! Woooo! <strike>Lets not talk about how after this I'm all out of finished things, okay, lets just not talk about that.</strike>
> 
> Um, not really shippy but more like pre-shippy. They have so many issues and I love them. 
> 
> There is also the chance part of this has been posted on my tumblr as a drabble? I can't find it, but my tumblr is super poorly organized (someday I'll fix that again...but not today <strike>satan!</strike>). So, uh, if it looks familiar that's why! If it doesn't then I never posted it! I have a really poor organizational system on what's finished or in process so I honestly have no idea.

Seth is used to having someone to look after. 

When his dad was hungover, he’d be the one to clean up the vomit and any broken bottles. When his dad was drinking he’d stand between him and his little brother. When his dad was dead – burned up and gone (he still isn’t sure how he feels, finding out that Richie did it) he’d had his brother’s back for all of their foster homes. He’d tried to take care of Vanessa, when they’d been married. It had been one of the many reasons it had crashed and burned. 

But Richie – he always had Richie to look after.

Seth knows that he falls apart when he doesn’t have someone – prison was worse because of that than for anything. 

Kate needs someone to look after her. 

He’s probably not going to be good at it.

His track record is not so great. 

Dad burnt up and dead. Vanessa, no longer married, dealing with the fall-out of pulling a gun on a police officer in a fast-food restaurant somewhere. Richie…

Richie who is some snake vampire son of a bitch. Who replaced him. 

Kate needs somebody, and he’s not the best choice but he’s all she fucking has. (And he needs her too, needs someone to look after so he doesn’t have to deal with any of the shit beating itself to death behind his ribs.) 

The first thing they do after they leave behind the hell hole of a strip club is clean up with a bottle of water they find in the car and strips from his undershirt. There’s no way either of them are going to look clean, but they need to look less like they got sprayed with blood. 

The next thing they do is get food. 

Seth leaves her in the car – she’s not really responding and he hopes like hell that she doesn’t panic while he’s gone. 

Luckily fast food is fast food in any fucking country, and he’s back with four burgers, fries, water and two milkshakes before she’s probably even noticed he left. 

“I’m not hungry.”

Her voice is small and it makes him wince, but he doesn’t argue with her. He just shakes his head and keeps driving for a few miles until they’re back in the middle of nowhere, until he can see in every direction easily and then he pulls off to the side of the road. “Well, I am. At least try the milkshake before it melts.” 

She scowls at him but reluctantly takes the chocolate milkshake he’s holding out to her. It’s the most emotion he’s seen on her since the relief when he let her come with him. 

She reaches for one of the burgers after only a moment – her body finally telling her that it’s hungry.

He holds her hair back, five minutes later, when she vomits it into the side of the road. Rubbing soothing circles against her back and passing her some of the water without being asked. 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles, miserable. 

He shifts his arm around her so he’s holding her and rests his chin on the top of her head, hand rubbing her arm. “Nothing to apologize for, sweetheart.” 

They stay there long enough that their burgers are cool by the time they walk back to the car. She tries to apologize a few more times and he doesn’t let her. 

She eats her second burger slower and he keeps a close eye on her while he demolishes his burger and all of his cold fries – and then hers. She wrinkles her nose after one and says, “No,” and he shrugs and takes it. 

He’s had worse. He’s lived off of worse. Fries are fries. 

She looks a little better by the time he pulls back onto the still empty road – color in her cheeks and a little bit of life behind her eyes. 

It’s good to see. It gives him some added life and — yeah.

They’ll be fine.

They’re going to be fine. 

Even if he has to kill every son of a bitch between here and wherever _fine_ is, they’re gonna get there. 

Because he’s not going to be okay if she’s not. 

Not anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk to me, you should! You can find me here, [on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/capriciouswrites), and yell at me about...really anything! It'll be fun, I promise.
> 
> This is still probably not edited enough, even though I totally have time today...theoretically. In reality I gotta finish up some reviews for employees, read over a new job posting and also finish something so I have something to post tomorrow!
> 
> Thank you for reading and thank you extra if you take the time to let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
